


Cat wars

by ArtificialHuman



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, hux ma kota, kylo też miał, pastowanie oficerek, phasma na uboczu, seksy, silny niezależny mężczyzna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialHuman/pseuds/ArtificialHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux nie znosi, gdy Ren próbuje przywłaszczyć sobie kobietę jego życia. Zwłaszcza, gdy to JEGO lubi bardziej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat wars

**Author's Note:**

> Fic powstał pod wpływem pewnego arta-oczywiście przedstawia Huxa i Kylo kłócących się o to, którego bardziej lubi pewien mały, rudy kot.
> 
> PS: Ostatnio jestem absolutnie zakochana we wszystkich artach przedstawiających Huxa i jego mruczącą kuleczkę. Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem jedyna.

Generał był zły jak osa.

Humoru nie poprawiał mu nawet fakt, ze nawrzeszczał już na pięciu oficerów, dwudziestu szturmowców i niezliczoną liczbę techników. Nawet pochwały Snoke'a nie potrafiły ukoić jego wewnętrznego gniewu.

Nie miał żadnego konkretnego powodu.

Po prostu był wściekły i miał już całkowicie dosyć sterczenia na tym cholernym mostku.

Dlatego gdy w końcu nadeszła gotowa na swoją zmianę Phasma, czuł taką ulgę, że przez moment chciał uściskać kobietę. Na szczęście, w porę się opamiętał i tylko wygładził po raz setny swój mundur, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.

W drodze do swoich kwater myślał już tylko o relaksującym prysznicu, proszkach na sen i pachnącym łóżku. Pokrzepiał go fakt, ze akurat dzień wcześniej rozkazał wymienić u siebie pościel.

Potem jego fantazje poszły o krok dalej i Hux wyobraził sobie kubek parującej herbaty i całonocne pastowanie oficerek (nie wiedzieć czemu, ta czynność niesamowicie go relaksowała). Pomyślał sobie, że zjadłby kostkę, pasek albo całą tabliczkę czekolady. Dwie tabliczki. Po chwili szybko zganił się za tą myśl. Potem żałowałby tego i spędziłby pół swojego wolnego czasu, próbując spalić niepotrzebne kalorie.

Prysznic, proszki i pościel. Nic więcej. Nie zasłużył dzisiaj na więcej. Nie miał siły na nic więcej.

Dlatego, mało ucieszył go widok Kylo Rena, rozciągniętego leniwie na JEGO własnej kanapie, głaszczącego JEGO ukochaną kotkę.

Tak, generał miał kota. Panna Porucznik wyglądała jak on- mała, ruda i gibka, z ładnymi, zielonymi ślepiami. Była jego ukochaną towarzyszką. Mościła się na jego ramionach, gdy wypełniał te wszystkie meczące raporty. Jadła z porcelanowych talerzy i nosiła śliczną, czarno-czerwoną obróżkę. Nie wypróżniała się do kuwety, jak te wszystkie zwykłe i niewdzięczne koty, tylko nauczyła się załatwiać wszystkie sprawy do wychodka. To Hux ja tego nauczył. Gdy wracał do kwater, od razu podbiegała do niego i ocierała się o chude, kościste nogi obleczone w wysokie buty i szerokie spodnie, które miały nadawać jakiejkolwiek objętości dwóm, jasnym patykom. Generał całował ją w pyszczek i futrzastą główkę i trzymał na kolanach, gdy rozmyślał. Miała specjalną szczotkę do wyczesywania sierści, ale nawet gdy liniała, nie zostawiała dużej ilości kłaków. Mężczyzna pozwalał jej nawet spać w swoim łóżku-kotka kładła się na jego piersi i głośno mruczała, co pozwalało mu zasypiać. Nigdy go nie ugryzła, nawet nie próbowała go podrapać. Była jego największą miłością.

A teraz siedziała na kolanach tego dupka. Bardzo pociągającego dupka.

Kylo też kiedyś miał kota. W sumie, znalazł swojego przybłędę w ten sam dzień, w który Hux znalazł Pannę Porucznik. Ale kot Rena był gorszy. Był podkotem. Czarny, chudy, z niepokojąco dużymi uszami i żółtymi ślepiami-wyglądał jak Kylo. Jego imię było prawie tak samo żałosne jak jego właściciel. Darth Pawder. Miłość tego idioty do swojego dziadka udzielała się nawet temu niewinnemu stworzeniu.Co takiego zrobiło, ze zostało pokarane takim imieniem?                                                                                                Ale pupil rycerzyka chyba zdechł, albo gdzieś wybył. Hux nie dziwił się kotu. Też wolałby być martwy, niż mieszkać w kwaterach Rena. Wojownik nic nigdy nie mówił o swoim pupilu, a na jego szacie nie było żadnych śladów sierści. Nie, żeby Hux się temu przyglądał. Wcale nie obserwował jego muskularnych, zakrytych czarnymi rękawami ramion, których aż chciało się dotknąć...

-Zostaw ją - westchnął w końcu.

-Mnie lubi bardziej - Kylo uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, jakby chciał rzucić generałowi wyzwanie. Przytulił kota jeszcze mocniej. Przez głowę generała przewineła się myśl, że chciałby być na miejscu Panny Porucznik

-Jesteś żałosny - Hux zrobił krok w stronę rycerza, który wstał i podniósł kotkę najwyżej jak potrafił. General doskonale wiedział, ze nie zabierze mu swojego ukochanego zwierzaka. Był dużo niższy od tego idioty.

-Weź ją sobie - parsknął Ren i wyszczerzył swoje nierówne zęby. Tak uroczo nierówne...

-W końcu ci się znudzi - Hux przewrócił oczami.-Co właściwie robisz moich kwaterach? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym ciebie zapraszał.

-Strasznie mi się nudziło - zaśmiał się Kylo i w końcu puścił kotkę, która prędko uciekła do łazienki.

-Mi też często się nudzi. Ale nie przyłażę do innych i nie kradnę im kotów!-generał wyprostował się i wycelował oskarżycielsko palec. Potem stuknął Kylo w mostek.-Wypierdalaj stąd. W tej chwili.

-Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał-w oczach wojownika błysnęły iskierki rozbawienia, a Hux poczuł, jak niewidzialne palce zaciskają się na jego gardle.

Zaczął się krztusić. Wyciągnął dłonie w stronę Kylo, ale on w tym samym momencie go puścił.

-Nie możesz zająć się swoim kotem? Jak mu tam było? Darth Pawder? Nawet jego pokaleczyłeś przydomkiem swojego żałosnego dziadka - stwierdził dobitnie, mimo, że wiedział, ze pewnie Ren znów zacznie go dusić. Nie wiedzieć czemu, sprawiało mu to pewną przyjemność.

-Obrażasz mojego dziadka?-w oczach brunet pojawił się ogień. Zbliżył się do generała do tego stopnia, ze prawie nie było między nimi wolnej przestrzeni-Nie masz prawa. Jeszcze raz usłyszę jakąkolwiek obelgę, to przysięgam-zabiję cię.

Hux miał ochotę ponownie obrazić Vadera, ale groźba Kylo chyba nie była żartem. Nie miał zamiaru tego sprawdzać.

-Czy mógłbyś wyjść?-spytał uprzejmie, ale nie odsunął się od wojownika. Nie wiedzieć czemu, chciał się jeszcze bardziej do niego przybliżyć, sprawdzić, czy ma ośmiopak i czy jest umięśniony...

-Masz sprośne myśli, mój generale-Ren zaśmiał się pod nosem, a z twarzy Huxa odpłynęła cała krew. Jak mógł pomyśleć o takich rzeczach przy tym dupku? Dupku z pełnymi ustami i wyglądającymi na miękkie włosami...

Nie.

Prysznic, proszki i pościel. Żadnych romansów, żadnego patrzenia w piękne, głęboko osadzone oczy, które były tak wspaniale ciemne, ze złotymi plamkami, otoczonymi zasłoną długich rzęs...

-Chyba zniszczę ci tą fryzurę-mruknął Kylo i nachylił się do generała, który zadrżał. Ich usta już miały się zetknąć, gdy usłyszeli donośne miauczenie.

Panna Podporucznik wyszła z łazienki i nie była sama. Tuż za nią wyszedł dumnie czarny, wychudły kocur.

Mężczyźni odsunęli się od siebie, jakby wstydem było zostać przyłapanym przez koty.

-Co tu robi twój sierściuch?-zdziwił się Hux

-Wziąłem go ze sobą, żeby nie było mu smutno - odparł zmieszany Ren

Tymczasem czarny kocur wbił zęby w kark rudej kotki i rozpoczął z nią miłosny akt.

-Tylko nie to...-jęknął generał, patrząc na kopulujące koty.-Jeszcze jej nie wysterylizowałem...

Tymczasem Kylo uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

-Może my też pójdziemy w ich ślady?-spytał i w końcu jego usta zetknęły się z ustami generała, a ten zanurzył dłonie we włosach Rena. Były tak miękkie, jak sobie wyobrażał. A jego skóra była delikatniejsza, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

-Z wielką chęcią-mruknął Hux pomiędzy pocałunkami. Palce Kylo powędrowały do licznych guzików uniformu generała, odsłaniając całkowicie jego płaski brzuch i wystające żebra. Potem zdjął swoją sukienkę, ukazując dobrze zbudowany tors  i pociągnął mężczyznę w stronę kanapy.

***

-Hux - sapnął Kylo, a potem wypowiedział jego imię jeszcze kilka razy.

Generał dopiero po kolejnym powtórzeniu zorientował się, że chyba Ren nie mówi tego bezwiednie, tylko chce mu coś powiedzieć.

-Tak?-jęknął.

-Możemy na chwilę przestać?

-Dlaczego?

-Te koty mnie strasznie dekoncentrują.

Panna Porucznik i Darth Pawder przypatrywały się swoim właścicielom, nie spuszczając z nich wzroku nawet przez chwilę. Siedziały na oparciu kanapy, na której mężczyźni figlowali już od dobrych kilkudziesięciu minut.

I nie wiedzieć czemu, wyglądały tak, jakby wykonały specjalnie opracowaną misję.

Może tak było.

Może...


End file.
